model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divination Week One: Tasseography
Week One Lecture: Introduction & Tasseography "Hullo und velcome, students!" Friedrich announced once everyone had climbed the ladder into the tower. "I am Professor Friedrich von Schreiber, but you may call me Professor Fried if you like. "Divination is, as many of you know, a controversial subject. Vhile True Prophecy can and does exist, many vizards find the actual branch unworthy of their time. In many cases they vould be correkt, as it ist a branch vhat attrakts many unsavoury vizards who vish to use it as a tool for manipulations!" The old man grew spirited as he spoke, punctuating his final statement with an upward thrust of his hand. "There are manyfold reason for how it has come to such a state, vhere unscrupulous folk vork so freely, predating on those vhat come to them for guidance... Und, I only bring up such stories now because there are two," He held up two fingers. "Two main things ve vill be focusing on vithin this class. "Divination, regardless of your beliefs regarding its veracity, is something vhat can be used by anyone, as a tool for helping others, even if they do not possess true Sight. I vill guide you on how to use a mix of psychology und compassion vithin your divinings, so that these catalysts," He gestured towards the wide array of different objects along the walls of the room: crystal balls, tarot decks, teacups und teapots, mirrors and a whole host of other devices. "May be used to offer fresh perspektives to those vhat are lost or vandering vithin their lives." He paused for a moment, looking over the class. "The second thing vhat I vill be teaching you is a key part to the first," With a wave of his wand, words formed in the air above him, crafted of shimmering, swirling light. "This is a subject vhat is near und dear to my heart. It is the focus on using these tools for the betterment of your fellow vizards, vitches und magical users, und not as ways to lift the gold from their pocket! It is a complex subject, und vone ve vill gradually touch on as the years progress, but it is a term I vish for you all to keep in mind, und reflect vhat it might mean to you." With a wave of his wand, the letters disappeared and Fried's wand was tucked away. "Now, since it is ze first day of class und I don't vant to keep you all vaiting listening to the vords of an old man prattling on, shall we get down to it?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped back towards the small table at the front of the class which contained a small teapot und a tea cup. "Ve vill begin our lessons vith the ancient art of Tasseography! "The first recordings of Tasseography first arose in medieval europe, vhere vonce it vas drippings of wax or lead vhat vhere used to divine, but vith the growing accessibility to more kinds of tea by common folks, it eventually became vhat ve now know as tea leaf reading. "Like many arts beneath the banner of Divination, I cannot say to you vhether or not anything truly divine is at play, und it is up to the questioner to give these tools power. The vorld is complex, und the powers that are woven through it are far beyond our understanding. Do not judge a person vhat believes these items to hold true power, as ve have no way of proving vhether they are right or wrong, und even then... Belief is vone of the most powerful magics that ve know.” Friedrich cleared his throat once he finished and picked up the teacup on the table. Tasseography Instructions (For full OOC instructions, please refer to the main Divination page.) “Now! For this first veek, I vill be sending you into this with minimal instruction, und next veek ve shall dig deeper on the mechaniks behind vhat you may see in the cups... but for now, ve enter vith eyes unclouded by bias, und I vill valk you through the steps! “First, you must pour for yourself und your partner some of the lovely tea,” He pointed out the teapots and cups that sat on each of the tables, steam gently rising from the spouts. “Vhile you sit und drink it, I encourage you und your partner to have discussions! Ask them about how school is going, if there are any vorries or anxieties they feel comfortable sharing, or if there is a particular inquiry they vould like to make of the leaves. “Get to know your partner as vell as you can, und vonce your cups are drained...” Fried drained the contents of his cup with one drink, pausing long enough to wipe some stray droplets of tea from his beard before continuing with the demonstration. “You vill give the cup a good shake!,” He did just as he said, carefully but decisively shaking the contents of the cup. “Und then drain off any remaining liquid into your saucer.” He tipped the remnants of the golden tea into the saucer on the table, before raising the cup and showing the remaining dredges to the class. “As you can see, the leaves vhat have been left have already begun forming shapes! Und now it is up to you, to try und decipher them! I have left upon each desk a basic guide of different symbols you might see.” (See the pins for images) “It is not all inclusive, but is merely a guideline for vhat you might look for! You vill undoubtedly see shapes vhat are not on the chart, und I encourage you to try und seek meaning vithin the design! “There is no right or wrong vay to utilize this art, as long as you focus on helping the questioner first und foremost! Divining is not about the diviner, or the gold they may earn, but it is an act vhat focuses on soothing, on comforting und offering advice to those vhat come to you seeking knowledge! “As I previously have stated, ve vill focus more on that in the future. For now it is best you familiarize yourself vith the process. “If you require more privacy, you can pull the lever beneath the table to raise curtains around you!” (t!privacy) “Und if you need any assistance, just ring the bell on the side of the table,” (t!fried) “I vill come as quickly as possible to offer you help!” Assignment Form When you are finished with your assignment, be sure to turn in the assignment form: Divination Assignment Form It is IMPORTANT and counts as both attendance and for formal grading (please refer to the Syllabus for more information). Failure to complete this step will mean you won't get credit for the assignment. The Divination Tower is official open for class and RP! Please read the lecture above and check the pins (first one is the quick guide) or the Divination wikia if you need more information! You can also message me at any time and I will be happy to clear up any confusion! You will have until Tuesday, 10/17 to turn in the form for this week! Category:Divination Lecture